


Falling For You

by mxxnfxqx



Series: Quarantine Ideas [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mentioned Boo Seungkwan, Mentioned Kim Mingyu, Mentioned Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Unexpected Change Of Events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxxnfxqx/pseuds/mxxnfxqx
Summary: Seokmin and Joshua's 2 year anniversary with a little help from Seokmin's best buddies and Joshua's unexpected actions with Seokmin being shocked about everything.ORSeokmin's surprise for Joshua didn't go as plan. Or did it?
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK
Series: Quarantine Ideas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704109
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokmin and Joshua's 2 year anniversary with a little help from Seokmin's best buddies and Joshua's unexpected actions with Seokmin being shocked about everything.
> 
> OR
> 
> Seokmin's surprise for Joshua didn't go as plan. Or did it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my second story so far and I really hope I can continue writing more stories to fill up my free time during this quarantine as well as keeping my English and hopefully good writing skills.
> 
> Using Falling For You and inspired by [inspiration](https://t.co/GwD0ZJSjO0)

Seokmin looked to his side and smiled. He couldn’t believe that he actually got to date the man of his dreams.

“Seokmin, why are you smiling at me?” Joshua smiled back at Seokmin while his ears turned red. Seokmin just continued to smile at Joshua and continued to walk forward. Joshua ran up to Seokmin and looped their arms together as they continued their walk back to the apartment. 

Seokmin took out his phone right after he got home and texted inside his group chat that consists of Soonyoung, Mingyu and Seungkwan.  
[𝗗𝗞 - 𝗦𝗲𝗼𝗸𝗺𝗶𝗻, 𝚂𝚘𝚘𝚗𝚒𝚎 - 𝚂𝚘𝚘𝚗𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚐, 𝑮𝒚𝒖 - 𝑴𝒊𝒏𝒈𝒚𝒖, 𝘒𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘦 - 𝘚𝘦𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘬𝘸𝘢𝘯]

𝗗𝗞: WHAT SHOULD I DO FOR THE 2 YEAR ANNIVERSARY???!!! SOMEONE HELP!!!!  
𝘒𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘦: CALM DOWN HYUNG!!!!  
𝚂𝚘𝚘𝚗𝚒𝚎: MAYBE GET HIM SOMETHING SPECIAL?!  
𝚂𝚘𝚘𝚗𝚒𝚎: SOMETHING YOU BOTH HAVE IN COMMON?!  
𝑮𝒚𝒖: OR HOW ABOUT  
𝑮𝒚𝒖: RECREATING  
𝑮𝒚𝒖: THE  
𝑮𝒚𝒖: FIRST  
𝘒𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘦: TIME Y’ALL MET?!  
𝘒𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘦: Am I right, Gyu?  
𝑮𝒚𝒖: DAMMIT SEUNGKWAN!  
𝑮𝒚𝒖: I WANTED TO SAY THAT  
𝚂𝚘𝚘𝚗𝚒𝚎: That’s actually a great idea  
𝚂𝚘𝚘𝚗𝚒𝚎: We can all pitch in so you don’t have to worry about it so much.  
𝗗𝗞: THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS!!!  
𝗗𝗞: I’M INDEBTED TO Y’ALL!!!  
𝗗𝗞: I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!

Seokmin jumped around his house as soon as he closed the chat with his friends. He finally has a great gift for Joshua and he just hopes that nothing could go wrong.

=8=

It’s a few more days before their anniversary. Seokmin felt so nervous because he was scared that the plan would be messed up. Seokmin thought back to the day they first met, when Joshua was working his shift at the cafe. His phone suddenly lit up, indicating that he had a message from the group chat.

𝘒𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘦: HYUNG  
𝘒𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘦: Shua hyung is working now  
𝘒𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘦: Soonyoung hyung asked for an emergency leave for the plan.  
𝚂𝚘𝚘𝚗𝚒𝚎: YEA  
𝚂𝚘𝚘𝚗𝚒𝚎: Goodluck, Seokminnie  
𝑮𝒚𝒖: Goodluck Minnie  
𝑮𝒚𝒖: I’ll meet you at the cafe entrance  
𝑮𝒚𝒖: Like that day  
𝗗𝗞: Thanks guys

Seokmin started to walk to the cafe while typing his last message. He thought of how Joshua is going to react to the surprise and Seokmin really hoped that he would like it. Seokmin wore his earpiece while playing one of his friend’s songs, Miracle. It was the song that played when he first met Joshua.

Mingyu ran up to Seokmin as soon as he spotted him. They entered the cafe together and went to sit at their usual table. Seokmin stood up to order for both Mingyu and him.

Joshua looked surprised as he saw Seokmin going up to order with a smile.

“Can I have 1 Iced Americano and 1 Vanilla Latte? With no whip cream.” Seokmin ordered the drinks and looked back to Mingyu. Joshua looked at Seokmin weirdly but still punched in his order. 

“That would be $10.50. Would that be all, sir?” Joshua stared at Seokmin as he said no and went back to his seat. That was quite strange, considering that Seokmin would always stay for a little while to talk to Joshua. Seungkwan called for Seokmin’s order and he went up to collect. Seungkwan nodded his head, saying that Joshua has yet to figure out the plan.

Seokmin and Mingyu stayed in the cafe for a little while more before Seokmin went up to order another cup of vanilla latte. Joshua just continued to do his job even though Seokmin was being weird. With the second cup of latte, Seokmin went to Joshua, who was wiping the tables, and asked him a question.

“Excuse me, but do you want to go on a date with me this Saturday?” Joshua looked up to see Seokmin and he agreed, making Seokmin’s usual grin appear. Seokmin went back to Mingyu and set his drink down before punching the air in excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on my main stan twitter: [main](https://twitter.com/fxqxh2)
> 
> Find me on my au twitter:[au](https://twitter.com/mxxnfxqx)
> 
> Don't hesitate to give me feedback and/or prompts to improve my writing and expand it.


	2. The Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokmin and Joshua's 2 year anniversary with a little help from Seokmin's best buddies and Joshua's unexpected actions with Seokmin being shocked about everything.
> 
> OR
> 
> Seokmin's surprise for Joshua didn't go as plan. Or did it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter after quite long and after a small writer's block. Personally I don't think that this chapter was nicely done but I've tried my best especially since school is going to be starting soon. It has not been edited but once I find time, I will edit it. Hope you enjoy the second chapter.

Then came Saturday. The actual date for their anniversary. Seokmin decided to meet up with Joshua at the cafe to get their coffee before going on a walk around the neighbourhood, just like before. Seokmin silently hands Joshua the left earpiece to share the music with him. Like their first date. The both of them continued to walk down the footpath, while hand in hand, sharing music with coffee in their hands.

They finally reached the park where they had their first date. Seokmin took Joshua’s hand and led him to their secret spot in the park. There was a picnic that was set up at the clearing, just like their first date. Joshua blushed a little, seeing how much effort Seokmin added in to recreate their first ever date. 

“What do you think, Shua? Is it nice?” Seokmin looked at Joshua with a hopeful smile. Joshua took a seat on the picnic mat and answered Seokmin’s question with a smile. Seokmin smiled in joy and took a seat next to Joshua. They started to eat the food that Seokmin and Mingyu prepared (Joshua doesn’t need to know that Mingyu helped). They both fed each other the food like most couples do. 

Suddenly Joshua stood up. Seokmin looks at Joshua questionally. He wondered where Joshua was heading as Joshua walked out of their secret spot. Seokmin thought that maybe Joshua didn’t really like the surprise. 

‘Maybe it's not up to Shua’s standards. Maybe he left. Why can’t I do this right? It’s so simple. It’s just one date for anniversary. Why did I mess it up?’

Bad thoughts were entering Seokmin’s mind. The longer Joshua was gone, the lower his self-esteem got. 

Seokmin suddenly heard a familiar tune. He looked at the direction where Joshua went off and gasped. He did not expect Joshua to be playing his guitar while walking towards him. It was the song that Joshua wrote with his best friend, Jeonghan, and Jihoon, Fallin For U. Seokmin remembered the first time Joshua tried teaching him the chords for the song. 

“Someone to hold me when I’m down”  
“I hoped that kind of person would exist”  
“But that person is right here”

Joshua sang the song while standing in front of Seokmin. Seokmin stood up, his eyes watering. As Joshua strummed the last chord, he got down on one knee. Seokmin was so shocked as Joshua kneeled in front of him. Joshua placed his guitar next to him before taking out a box. 

“I wanna hold your hands as we look in the same direction. Wanna hold you tight when we meet eyes. Spending time with you makes me so happy. It’s making me smile right now. This is not a proposal, just a promise. I promised that I will continue to stay with you till the very end. From high school until we grow old together. Until we finally get married. Seokmin, do accept my promise?” Joshua opened the box, revealing a promise ring. 

Seokmin didn’t know what to say. He nodded his head furiously before hugging Joshua really tightly. They break out of the hug so that Joshua can put on the promise ring for Seokmin before wiping his tears away. Seokmin took Joshua’s face and pulled him into a kiss before resuming to hug Joshua. 

Cheerings were heard and Seokmin lifted his head from Joshua’s shoulders. He can’t believe that his friends were all in on this. Everyone’s suddenly coming out of the bushes, appearing in places Seokmin didn’t know existed. 

“Is this a surprise? For me?” Seokmin looked at Joshua with a questioning face. Joshua blushed and said yes.

“I knew that you planned to recreate our first date after the ‘first meeting’. I asked Seungkwan and Soonyoung to help me surprise you and they told me about your surprise.” Seokmin looked at Seungkwan and Soonyoung with disbelief. 

“I asked them to help me think of a way to propose the promise and they said today. Mingyu and Minghao helped to set up the place which you would have already known. Jihoon helped to bring my guitar here and Jeonghan is here… Why is Jeonghan here? I thought you have a date?” Joshua looked at Jeonghan and he smiled. Jeonghan walked up towards the two lovebirds and gave Seokmin something.

“Shua, you're not the only one with a surprise. I got a little surprise of my own with the help of your best friends.” Seokmin gave Joshua a wrapped present while taking his hands.

“Happy anniversary baby..” Seokmin kissed Joshua and their friends cheered and took lots of photos of the couple. Joshua opened the gift and gave Seokmin a confused expression. 

“It’s a key to our apartment, Shua. I bought an apartment for us with both Jeonghan and Jihoon’s help.” Joshua hugged Seokmin tightly while tears were falling from his eyes. They whispered ‘I love you’s to one another and hugged each other tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on my main stan twitter: [main](https://twitter.com/fxqxh2)
> 
> Find me on my au twitter:[au](https://twitter.com/mxxnfxqx)
> 
> Don't hesitate to give me feedback and/or prompts to improve my writing and expand it.


End file.
